Herrscher
A Herrscher (German: lord, ruler, sovereign) is a human that has merged with houkai energy and has given into the will of the Houkai to destroy the current era of the human civilization. They are extremely powerful, in such that S rank valkyries rarely stand a chance of winning if a fight broke out. Since they need a human body to host them, they are nigh-immortal but can be killed (or at least rendered immobile) if their physical form is destroyed or disabled or if their cores are extracted from their bodies. Background Concept When Houkai energy in an area reaches 1000 HW (Houkai Welt) or higher, there is a small chance that someone may absorb sufficient Houkai energy to become a Herrscher. But to actually make a condensed Herrscher core, it require at least 2000HW or more. A Herrscher accompanies each generations of humans. Each Herrscher has different abilities and is considered the midpoint between the human race and between the Houkai beasts. A Herrscher has abilities that far exceeds human beings, even S-Rank Valkyries can barely contend with one.The only thing all potential Herrschers have in common is higher than normal Houkai adaptability. Herrschers are humans that have been corrupted mentally as well as physically to Houkai. Being near them will subject you to high levels of Houkai radiation. Normally humans with low Houkai adaptability will become akin to a zombie. Unlike normal Houkai zombies, Herrschers have partial human consciousness and have direct contact with the will of the Houkai. If the Herrscher is strong willed, they can reject the will of the Houkai and become rogue. Herrscher title is temporary and may change in future. Herrscher Awakening Process Keep in mind that these are all based on what have been observed and pieced together by the community, meaning that the following information you are about to read hasn't been confirmed by Mihoyo yet. You have been reminded. * Phase 1''': The "Will of Houkai" will communicate with the eligible person, give birth to another personality called the "Herrscher consciousness" and will continue to invoke the negative emotions of the eligible person in their heart to bait them into hating humanity and submit themself to the Will of Houkai. * '''Phase 2''': The eligible person will start undergoing metamorphosis, early signs are flashes of exhaustion and illness. The candidate's phase 2 process depends on the "Herrscher consciousness" requirement of Houkai energy to form a core. Houkai power will attract the zombies and Houkai beasts in order to protect the eligible person before the "Herrscher consciousness" is fully dominant. * '''Phase 3''': "The Herrscher consciousness" will try to surpress and eradicate the human conciousness. Upon full control, it begins to absorb massive amounts of Houkai energy and summon Houkai beasts to spread radiation, As it gain more Houkai energy, it will develop exclusive abilities. This is the sign that the eligible human is at the verge of being a true Herrscher. * '''Phase 4''': Tearing the human heart and completely abandoning the goodness in humanity, leaving endless hatred, revenge and become true Herrscher. At this time the Herrscher is completely born, then it will control Houkai beasts and hordes of human zombies. It can maximize the potential of it's Herrscher core and create custom Houkai beasts. '''Note: Phase 2 and Phase 3 can be reversed, provided that the eligible person who has very high adaptability and strong will, they can surpass their "Herrscher conciousness". Note: '''If a Herrscher comes in contact with the "Will of Houkai" it can gain enhanced abilities. The 13 God Keys God Key (or Grand Key/Divine Key when translated) are God Killer weapons. Initially designed and produced by Professor MEI who works as a chief researcher at the organization Fire Moth. Her research and weapons defeated 13 Herrschers. She, however, did not complete a form of each God Key. If the Key was almost ready but needed more time to properly contain the power of the core it was left in a safe Cube shape. 1st God Key - Void Archives Originally acquired by Gautama, the first ancestor of the Apocalypse family in Asia, but can't use it since "only the person with the highest wisdom can unlock its seal". Therefore, after the death of first generation ancestor, until Otto came to the Apocalypse family church for Kallen, he was worshipped it as a sacred object. Status: Active User: Gautama, Otto Apocalypse Using requirement: Fundamental understanding of synthesis and creation Known abilities: *Mimicry: Using the power of the 1st Herrscher, Void Archive is able to reform itself into another object, mainly God Keys. The ability to the copy is comparable to the original item. *Centuries of Knowledge: This God Key created an archive of all knowledge from previous eras. This ability requires understanding of complex sciences and broad literary ability. *Mimic Reality: This allows entry into a virtual world which works as a near life like retelling of the events. The key can unlock a virtual world of the life of a valkyrie with a natural stigmata. It is said that a portion of the true soul of the valkyrie will remain forever in that virtual world reliving their life. Unknown God Key - Hollow (Blank, Void) Armor Hollow Armor is a special armor that absorbs any Herrscher power from it's core or God key. It was the first prototype therefore, there is very high risk of death when using it. Since it was proven to be more dangerous than advantageous it was put aside to be augmented. Status: Highly unstable, highly damaged User: DR.MEI Using requirement: Requires very high endurance depending on element and Herrscher core placed in the armor. It also requires at least 2 hours of gem bonding to be fully charged. Abilities: *Void Counter: Upon placing a Herrscher core or wielding a god key, the armor will absorb the element and deliver a larger damage output of the same element. 5th God Key - Scarlet Knight - Striker Flame Otto found the Hollow Armor and used the design as the base of God Killer Valkyrie Battlesuit. The original Armor was merged with a Gem of Haste to create the Scarlet Knight - Striker Flame. Later the armor was used in chapter 9 where Himeko fought against the 2nd Herrscher. Status: Destroyed in Chapter 9 User: Murata Himeko Using requirement: Requires high Fire resistance. 6th God Key - Black Orchid and White Lily The weapon was actually 2 God Keys created from the Core of Tranquility. That Herrscher has the power over decay and reconstitution, or Death. It has 2 different forms: Split form and Ultimate form. If the wielder has the talent to use both they can virtually control life and death. Status: Active Users: Eleanor Schariac (Black Orchid spear form), Reanna Brigantia, Cecilia Schariac, Shigure Kira (Black Orchid sword form), Durandal Using requirement: High Vitality, the key will decay equal to it's regeneration. Recommended for S-Rank Valkyries and Natural Stigmata bearers. Abilities *Sword/Spear - Black Orchid: Decompose everything *Lance - White Lily: Regeneration and recovery (only living objects) *Ultimate lance - Black Orchid & White Lily: Merge 2 God Keys into 1 Ultimate God Key, the power is far surpass Greatsword of Shamash in 1v1 situations. In case of emergency, user can split it to 2 God Keys. *Soul Tranquility: Can inflict decay or rebuild to a consciousness *Passive ability: if the target got damaged from Black Orchid or Ultimate lance, the damage can only be recovered through White Lily. Completely decomposed target can't be revived. 7th God Key - Judgement of Shamash This key was built from the powerful Gem of Haste. It was so powerful, it was needed to be split into two. In the separated form of the Key it is known as the twin guns, Judgement of Shamash. The two guns can be combined which will transform them into the Cleaver of Shamash with altered abilities. After removing it's limiter, the Cleaver of Shamash will transform into Judgement of Shamash: Might of An-utu, a primed and far more powerful version of Cleaver of Shamash. Status: Active User(s): Kaslana Family - Kevin Kaslana, Francis Kaslana, Siegfried Kaslana, Kiana Kaslana Using requirement: Requires high Fire resistance. Abilities: *Judgement of Shamash: Requires Houkai power to use it, active ability will unleash the gem of Destruction that slowly burns away the life of the user. *Cleaver of Shamash: Fuse dual guns into greatsword form. One blow is enough to destroy a city. If the user does not have adequate resistance, it may immolate the user. * Judgement of Shamash: Might of An-utu: A primed version of this God Key. After removing its limiter, the God Key is capable of completely obliterate the houkai radiation left by the 2nd Herrscher. 8th God Key - Phoenix Down After being taken out by Kevin Kaslana with Shamash, Dr MEI turned the 8th Herrscher Core into this key and gave it to Fu hua to be her personal Key. No one besides Fu hua and MEI know how the Key works, therefore Otto cannot replicate this key and he doesn't know it's full potential. Status: Active User: Fu Hua User Requirement: * High vitality drain when used, continuous usage will lead to death. * If nearing death or using "Water's Edge", the user have to pay the cost of memories of that previous life. Abilities: * "Feather Down": Whelling the brain and any messages it will send to the body. Any target of the mental manipulation may notice ember feathers in their memories. * "Falcon" Punch: Fu Hua channel's her ki into a hit, while activating her key to manipulate the vision of her target to stop their process of thought or "time", deliver the hit, resume their time and remove the event from their memory, instantly. * Base Esper Abilities: Using her Feather Down ability, she can pick a target and communicate directly with their thoughts and send visions * Phoenix Dust: Before imminent death, Fu hua will manipulate her own consciousness and channel all of her energy into healing and protection. 9th God Key - Eden Star (Orb variant) A God Key weapon made using the core of the 9th Herrscher capable of manipulating gravity itself. First unearthed in the Yellowstone Ruins, it was later acquired by scientists of Schicksal North America Branch. The weapon played a vital role in the subsequent split and independence of Anti-Entropy. Originally furnished with an external spherical stabilizer, it was severely damaged during a battle in 1955. Einstein and Tesla later re-designed this God Key into a cannon-like device. Status: Highly unstable, damaged, turned into a cannon. Users: Lieserl Albert Einstein, Welt Joyce (9th clone weapon), Welt Young (9th clone weapon) User Requirement: High dexterity, does internal damage. Abilities: * Command of Eden: The Power of gravity manipulation. * Cognitive Destructuring: Launch a set of gravitational force to a horde of enemies. * Barrage of Reason: Launch a set of gravitational force and focus it to a single target, dealing massive damage. * Animus Nocendi: Mindstorm of Terror: Emit a strong gravitational force into an area. Welt claim to be able to breach the Aegis of Æsir. * Quasi Black Hole: Creates a miniature black hole that can absorb as much as the User can endure. * Time Dilation: Stand near a black hole created by this God Key will cause Time Dilation 10th God Key - Xuanyuan Sword Among them, the 10th God Key - Key of Domination is the mass-produced God Key made by the core of the tenth Herrscher "Herrscher of Domination". One of them was passed down to this generation, called Xuanyuan Sword. Due to the material that constitutes the God Key - "Soulium" made up of nano-robots has good morphological change ability, the 10th God Key has three forms, known as "Xuanyuan Sword", "Water's Edge" and "Grips of Taixuan". Status: Most of these weapons are destroyed, Xuanyuan Sword have been stolen by Anti-Entropy. Users: Ji Xuanyuan, Murata Himeko Using requirement: *Having knowledge to use its powers. *Having some sort of power in order to use it otherwise it would look like a mid-tier weapon without any special abilities. Abilities: *Thousand of Keys: As there are 1000 Herrscher pieces, Fire Moth have turned all of them to 1000 Keys. However most of them are broken or missing. *Elemental Control: Possesses the ability to control 6 elements including Lighting, Ice, Wind, Fire, Earth and Darkness. As time progresses and specific conditions, the power of the Divine Key increase. *Nano Technology: As "Soulium" is made from nano-robots, this weapon can transform into any other type of weapon depending on who use it. In Fu Hua case, it would change to fist form. *Summon Clones: Owner of this weapon can summon clones, however each clones only have a specific elemental and far weaker than original user. *Increase Power: The sword itself give owner many powers including increase both attack and defense power, able to cast magic and increase reflexes. 10th God Key - Grips of Taixuan Status: Functional User: Fu Hua Using requirement: same as Xuanyuan Sword Abilities: same as Xuanyuan Sword. 10th God Key - Water's Edge Status: Destroyed during the 2nd Houkai War Users: Fu Hua, Lier, Cheng Lixue Using requirement: same as Xuanyuan Sword Ability: Water manipulation 11th God Key - Oath of Judah This is the signature god key used by Kallen and Theresa, used to weaken and seal enemies. Made of Soulium. Users: Kallen Kaslana, Otto Apocalypse, Theresa Apocalypse Using requirement: Use it for justice, otherwise it won't work. In case Kallen using it against Fu Hua it doesn't work. Abilities: *Restriction: Limit and weaken the energy intensity, including the Houkai energy *Imprisonment: Sealing target 11th God Key - Oath of Sakura A combination between Oath of Judah and Sakura's stigmata power to create a special version of the God Key. Using requirement: Same as original but also require 12th God power to turn it into Oath of Sakura. User: Theresa Apocalypse Using requirement: Power of the 12th Herrscher Abilities *Lesser Restriction: Limit and weaken the energy intensity but not strong as original Judah's Oath. *Sakura Blade: Attack nearby enemies with Sakura Sword at very high speed. 12th God Key - Jizo Mitama This God Key contains the core of 12th Herrscher, Higyokumaru which can project her consciousness into anything and everything. User: None, Yae Sakura gave the sword up to the real world. Ability: Summons Jizo Spirit Known Herrschers 1st New World Herrscher of Reason Characters: Welt Joyce, Welt Yang Welt Joyce, the 1st Herrscher of Reason The symbol of Anti-Entropy (formerly the heir to the bishop of Otto's Destiny), ability to reproduce anything physical he understands. This kind of reproduction can even become a kind of "muscle memory" - but it has been copied by the 1st Herrscher. The "blueprint" of the thing will be preserved and copied more efficiently the next time it is used. When the first Herrscher reached Master Reconstruction Mastery, he can cast some skills without even needing the weapon on the hand. ''(Even if it is the God Key, as long as he know how it works and how it can be used, it can be reproduced easily.)'' Because Welt's human consciousness overcomes the Herrscher consciousness, he doesn't have the ability to control Houkai beast without obeying the Houkai. Welt become a symbol of Houkai renegade. Welt Young. the 2nd Herrscher of Reason Also known as Joachim Nokianvirtanen. When Welt Joyce died, he inherited the name of Welt Joyce and the core of 1st Herrscher, and changed his name to Welt Yang, taking on the new generation of Rule-abiding people who guarded human responsibility. '''The real lord of Anti-Entropy, the image of Joyce is presented to the world. When Welt Joyce became the 1st Herrscher in 1952, he unconsciously destroyed Berlin and killed 300,000 people, including Carl Gustav, Einstein's first mentor. 2nd New World Herrscher of the Void Character: Sirin Sirin, Herrscher of the Void. Accompanied with the Houkai beast Benares dragon. At present, it is only clear that Schicksal has a plan named after her (Sirin's Plan). In the past of Sirin, which Kiana saw, Sirin was a poor girl who was used by the scientists as an lab rat before becoming a Herrscher. She believed that the mother would love her and protect her, but eventually pass away afterwards. During the fight with S-Class Valkyrja, Cecilia Schariac, both got killed by Schicksal's missiles. 2nd Herrscher core was obtained by Otto Apocalypse. In Otto's plan, awakened in K-423, occupied her body, caused a large Houkai disaster, called back Benares and even attacked the Destiny HQ. After the reappearance, she was defeated by Himeko and got injected with special serum. She turned into other energy madness, and the imaginary space collapses. Sirin’s consciousness is asleep and K-423 consciousness returns. 3rd New World Herrscher of Thunder Character: Raiden Mei Raiden Mei is the former president of Massive Electric (referred as ME), The only daughter of Raiden Ryoma, a second grade student of Senba High School, and the student of St. Freya Academy, B-class Valkyrie. Her ability is to manipulate electromagnetic fields includes "electromagnetic field surrounding the body" and "electromagnetic pulses that destroy chemical bonds within the molecule". After the young Mei awakening ability was sealed by her father Ryoma, she couldn't freely manipulate the power of the thunder and she was divided into two personalities: the human personality and the Herrscher personality. 4th New World Herrscher of Wind Character: Wendy Wendy is an A-Rank Valkyrja, and also Theresa's best student and has a high potential of becoming a S-Rank Valkyrja, but she got controlled by the will of Houkai and became a the Herrscher of Wind. 6th Old World Herrscher of Death Note: Seele only had the stigmata of this Herrscher. In Moonblade comic, Kiana was infused with 6th gem, lost consciousness, got controlled by Sirin, and later defeated by Shadow Knight Moonblade Fu Hua. 7th Old World Herrscher of Flame Character: Captain HIMEKO The symbol of destruction. The appearance is similar to the Himeko. She was most powerful physical destructive Herrscher that turned the entire continent of Australia into a sea of fire in just one week of synthesis. Later got killed by Kevin Kaslana and the core was made into Judgement of Shamash. It's ability is to freely manipulate fire. 8th Old World Herrscher Core retrieved by Kevin Kaslana, formed into the God Key: Phoenix Down 9th Old World Herrscher of Earth The ability to control gravity, core retrieved by Kevin Kaslana, formed into the God Key: Eden Star. 10th Old World Herrscher of Domination When the Herrscher of Domination began to manifest in a Moth Who Chase the Fire solider, Dr M.E.I and Kevin thought they were lucky but were surprised upon hearing of 41 awakenings of Herrschers. All of them were the same Herrscher of Domination and each isolated core proved them to be identical. Dr M.E.I realized if so many valkyries became the Herrscher of Domination, that this core can reproduce itself though each incarnation of will be limited in their capacity but still offer a dangerous level of power. Abilites: *Elemental Domination: Possesses the ability to control 6 elements: Lighting, Ice, Wind, Fire, Earth and Magic. However it's far weaker than any Herrschers controlling a specific element. *Domination Supply : The core can split itself into 1000 copies which can either be planted into humans who will fall under the control of the original herrscher. The replications have moderate control compared to the original. However 1000 cores is only as strong as 1 original core. *Army of One: All who share the core can communicate in hive mind. As many cores as possible were salvaged by Kevin and M.E.I to create keys that can potentially be activated. 11th Old World Herrscher of Restriction/ Anti Herrscher This Herrscher can manipulate and destroy Honkai energy. It can absorb and drain all kinds of energy including the Houkai energy, core retrieved by Kevin Kaslana and formed into the God key: Oath of Judah which is given to S class Valkyrie by Otto Apokaripusu 12th Old World Herrscher of Corruption Character: 12th Herrscher 12th Herrscher had the ability to project her own consciousness onto any object and control it freely. In reality, this Herrscher was actually a self-aware lethal virus which was coloured black and red, which infected everybody and turned them into zombies. Not only that, but she was also able to control machines, launching nuclear missiles and destroyed a part of the old world. Professor MEI had to seal it into the purple box before it managed to destroy the rest of human civilization. The purple box later fell into Schicksal's hand, causing the Black Death. Eleanor Schariac injected a fragment of this Herrscher onto herself, becoming a large spider beast and later got defeated by Kallen and Otto. After witnessing the inhumane experimentation of Schicksal using Crystal Disillusionment, Kallen stole the purple box and ran away to Yae Village and later got fatally wounded. Yae Sakura later unwittingly opened the box, releasing Higyokumaru and all her stored hate all over the past time and possessed Sakura, turning her into a large fox beast that was later defeated and sealed by Kallen. Higyokumaru currently resides in the Stimgata dimension after the events of the Sakura Samsara. Abilites: *Self-aware lethal virus: infected everybody and turned them into zombies, also able to control machines too. *Herrscher Authority: Can control zombies and beasts unless there is another Herrscher controlling them. Pseudo-Herrschers In some cases, there are individuals who possesses extremely high Houkai energy similar to a Herrscher but do not possess their own Herrscher core. Known Pseudo-Herrschers: Yae Sakura Which possessed by the 12th Herrscher. Has an actual Herrscher core but later given to Theresa Yu Nai Killed by Theresa in Escape from Nagazora comic after Sakura given the Herrscher core. 3 Herrschers revived by Sirin The 3 Pseudo Herrschers are Sirin's old friends who returned to the earth after captured the 1st Herrscher core and were given fake cores constructed from Herrscher of Reason power to become Pseudo-Flame, Pseudo-Wind, and Pseudo-Death. Aphora One of 3 Babylon experiment resurrected by Sirin, was given fake Herrscher core of "Eager Storm", possessed the ability of the Wind Herrscher, and was ordered to destroy in Finland-Oulu, bringing more power to Sirin. Agata One of 3 Babylon experiment resurrected by Sirin, was given fake Herrscher core of "Inflammation", possessed the ability of the Fire Herrscher, and was ordered to destroy in Kazakhstan-Astana, bringing more power to Sirin. Galina One of 3 Babylon experiment resurrected by Sirin, was given fake Herrscher core of "Silent Death", possessed the ability of the Death Herrscher, and was ordered to destroy in Russia-Novosibirsk, bringing more power to Sirin. Benares Benares was upgraded to Pseudo-Herrscher by Sirin on the moon with the Herrscher core of Lightning.